


Protect

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Tears, Unplanned Pregnancy, doctors apppoinmetn, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're scared that a part of your past is coming back and Barry is there for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a groan as your shaky hand finds the flush handle, pulling it down and sitting back as the toilet roars. This is the third time that you've been in here today, throwing up every thing you've eaten. You felt just fine when you woke up this morning, and even better working with Suzy on a few ideas for table flip and going over a new lead on finding a game that Dan was looking for. Even when you were eating cold pizza for breakfast, everything seemed a ok. Now, however, it didn't seem like things were going so well.

An idea tried filtering into your mind, like it had been for a few weeks, even though you really didn't want to think about it. But as your throat got that familiar feeling again, and you were once again leaning over the toilet, it seemed like it wasn't too far off the mark.

"Hey, (y/n), you ok?" Barry's voice drifted through the door, as you flushed the toilet yet again.

"No." You groan, head falling back against the wall.

"Can I come in?"

You don't answer, but instead just lean forward and unlock the door, before pushing it open, before sitting back and pulling your knees up. The male opens it more before slipping in, his face falling a little as he looks you over.

"Jesus, you look horrible." He says, sliding down the wall to sit next to you.

"Just what every girl wants to hear." You let out a weak laugh, leaning your head against his shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asks, rubbing your knee.

"Thrown up a few times."

"I'm sorry," He says, wrapping his arm around you, letting you curl more into his warmth. "Do you think it was something you ate?"

You shake your head slightly, your shoulders sagging a little.

"No, I have an idea, but," You trail off, letting out a sigh. "Barry, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, (y/n), anything."

"Can you go to the store for me?"

~*~

Barry had looked a little shocked and surprised at your request, but had gone none the less. Lifting up your shirt, you looked down at your bare stomach rubbing the fingertips of your right hand over it. If you were right, there was a little one growing in there, and you weren't sure how to feel.

The break up with your long time fiance was still fresh in your mind, having been such a short time ago. You could barely remeber the reaspon for the fight that ended it all, but you do remember the last night you two were together. And you remember that you didn't bother with any protection, sure that you two were going to be together for a long time.

A huff passes your lips as you think of how easily he had moved on, just letting you go. Which is why you moved out here to California, getting to be with the Grumps one of the biggest reasons you chose here specificaly. And you couldn't be happier with your choice, even if it made your crush on Barry that much worse.

There was a part of you that thought it wasn't just a one way street, judging by the jokes that you could hear Dan and Arin making when they thought you weren't around. Plus the amount of time that you caught him staring at you when he should have been working was a big sign.

But if the test that Barry was bringing back said that you were pregnant, that could throw a big wrench into your life here.

A knock on the door brought you out of your wonderings, before the door opens and Barry steps inside.

"I brought it." He says, handing you the bag.

"Thank you." You smile softly, taking it and pulling out a bottle with in.

Where you grew up, the ginger drink was known as medicine, and as you take the first drink, you remember why. The bubbles go up your nose, but your stomach already is starting to feel a little less cramped. There's also a box of crackers in the bag, but you pull out the dreaded box first. Looking it over, you sigh a little, rubbing your face with your hand. Barry sits back next to you and gently takes the box from your hands. You lean against him again as he pulls out the paper and the small piece of plastic. Once he reads you the instructions, you nod but don't make any move to get up.

"Do you want me to leave?" Barry asks.

You feel like it should sound weirder than it does, since being in the bathroom with someone is odd, but you feel grateful for the gesture of him to stay.

"Can you just turn around?" You ask, titling your head to look at him.

He nods and waits until you stand up before turning away from the toilet.

It takes you longer than it should to get the little stick where it needs to be under you, even making you laught when Barry asked if you needed help, with a chuckle. Once the sample was on it, you put the small cap back on it and set it on the floor in front of you. Sitting down, you wrap your arms aroud Barry's back, tucking your head against the back of his neck.

"Everything will be ok." He whispers, tangling your fingers with his.

"I could be pregnant from a man that I never want to talk to again, let alone have to talk custody and visitations and." Your breathing starts picking up, tears pricking the corners of your eyes.

"Hey, hey," He says, turning around towards you, pulling you into his arms, holding your head lightly against his chest. "Don't worry about all that, just take this one step at a time."

"But... What if."

"Shhhhh, no. First lets see if you even are, or if you need to go hunting for rotten food in your fridge. And if you are, then you worry about taking care of yourself, not about him. He is out of your life, and even if he does have to know and come back in part of it becase of a baby, you know that all of us will protect you and be there for you."

You let out a small sob, but nod against him, holding him tight, and letting him hold you together.

The next few minutes seem like the longest of your life, but at the same time you wish they could last longer, just so you can stay in his arms. When the alarm goes off, you take a few deep breaths, before grabbing the small stick.

"Possitive." Your voice is barely a whisper, as you read the small word on the plastic.

The test falls out of your hand as your shoulders start to shake, tears falling down your cheeks faster than you could think about catching them. Barry's arms pull you back towards him, and you fall against him, fingers clinging to his shirt.

"You will never be alone for any of this," Barry whispers. "I promise you, we will all help you get through this."

Your mind is racing a thousand miles a minute, but as he places a kiss to the top of your head, they all quiet for that one moment. It takes a while, but Barry gets you up off the floor and heads to where the games are all stored. Leaving you settled into one of the giant bean bag chairs, he heads back into the bathroom for a few moments, cleaning up the evidence and grabbing your pop and crackers. Setting the bag down, he goes to straghten up, when you reach out and grab his wrist lightly.

"Please don't leave me." You ask softly.

You know that he's got work to do, already behind from spending so much of the day with you already. But he nods, sinking down into the chair with you. It takes a bit for you both to get settled, but that doesn't stop him from pulling you close, your head resting where his shoulder meets chest.

"Get some sleep, it's been a long day." He says softly, hand rubbing up and down your back.

"Thank you." Your voice is waivering, eyes already drooping, but you lean in, giving the edge of his jaw a light kiss.

Right before you slip under the veil of sleep, you feel him press a kiss to your forehead, his arms holding you closer, protectively. As your breath evens out, Barry lets out a sigh of his own, his hand falling down to rest over your stomach, like a shield. He wasn't lying to you, couldn't lie to you, he would protect you from the world. Just to keep a smile on your face, since seeing tears there, nearly killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

You were never a big fan of going to the doctors, only if it was something that was really needed, and you hated to admit that this was. After you woke from your nap, you found that Barry had a list of doctors and obgyn's in the area for you to decide on. So you picked one that takes your insurance and called, setting up an appointment.

Part of you wanted to tell the rest of the grumps right away, but the other said to wait until there was more concrete proof. Not that you didn't know the test was right, but you still wanted to be in denial a little longer.

"Should be soon." Barry's voice breaks through your thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" You ask, looking over at him.

"The last name on the list before yours just got called back."

"Ok." You nod, before resting your head on his shoulder.

You weren't going to ask him, you really weren't, it would be weird for him to come with you. But you didn't even have to ask, after you made the appointment, he told you that he would be there and you said ok.

"(Y/N)." The nurse in the pink scrubs calls from the door way.

Getting up, you're a little surprised when Barry gets up with you, following you through the door.

The nurse was nice enough, getting all your information before settling you in a room with an ultrasound machine. Getting up on the table, you settle back and let out a sigh, reaching for Barry's hand.

"It's going to be ok." He tells you, wrapping his fingers with yours.

"If you say so."

"I do."

Before you can say anything else, the doctor comes in, introducing himself and shaking both yours and Barry's hands.

"How are you feeling today?" The doctor asks.

"Pretty well, considering." You answer, looking over at the machine.

"Ah, so this wasn't a planned thing?" He asks.

"Surprised us both." Barry says, making you jump a little.

"Very well, lets see how the little one looks."

As he readys your stomach, you keep your eyes on Barry, and the red that now made its way over his cheeks.

"This will be a little warm." The doctor warns, spreading the jelly over your stomach.

It doesn't take long for him to find what you were still slightly hoping he wouldn't, but your heart does a weird flip. A baby was something that you were always on the fence about, no matter how much your fiance wanted one. You were sure that you couldn't handle being a mom, but now you would have to. And seeing the little heart beat on the monitor, a part of you started feeling the need to protect this baby with your life.

"Now we won't be able to tell gender for another few weeks, if that's something that you want to know, some parents choose to keep it a secret, even from themselves."

"We want to know." Comes out of your mouth, before you can stop it, Barry's hand giving yours a squeeze.

"No problem."

The scan went on for a while longer, the doctor taking pictures and sending them to the printer before cleaning you up.

"Now I want you back in two weeks, and I'm sending you home with few prescriptions, plus a booklet of Di's and don'ts. Any more questions?"

"I think that's it, thank you." You answer, sitting up on the bed.

"You're welcome, and I'll see you then."

He shakes both your hands again, before heading out of the room, leaving the door open, another nurse leading you to the front desk. Once you have all the paperwork, you and Barry head out of the office, not stopping until you get to the car.

"Surprise to both of us?" You ask, leaning against the door.

"Well it was." He says, with a smile.

"Smart ass, you know that's not what anyone would think with how you said that."

"I do know. And if you're offended, I'm sorry."

You take a breath, letting it out through your nose, tilting your head a little.

"I'm really not, just," You sigh. "What are we? I like you Barry, even before I came out here I had a crush and being single and being around you? Just made it so much worse. But now I've got a baby growing in me."

"And that is what it is, doesn't make you a different person. You were sure you were going to be with your ex forever, like people do when they're together for years, and it didn't work out, but when you got pregnant you didn't know that. I know that it's his, but I know you and know that you don't want to go back to him, and that you want me, like I want you.

So don't worry about him, and what the future will be like, right now just worry about you and what you want. And if that's me, I'm not going to turn you away just because you're carrying a baby. What kind of man would that make me?"

"One that you are not." You smile, wiping away the tears that started falling down your cheeks.

"Exactly. So let me take you on a date to get some food, then we can get your pills, and then tell the grumps that one day soon a mini grump will be joining us. Deal?"

"Deal." You smile, stepping closer and wrapping yourself around him.

As he holds you back, you start feeling better than you have in weeks, being able to see that silver lining you always hear about.


	3. Chapter 3

You do your best not to sigh as you pick up the bottle off the shelf, making sure it matched the paper the doctor gave you before putting it in the basket. Your lunch date with Barry had been the best you had ever been on, granted you didn't think it was going to be bad. The two of you had gone out to eat before alone, but this time it was different, in a very good way. He had pulled out your chair, made you laugh when he asked 'standard' date questions, and you shared a dessert.

Now was the not so fun part, facing the fact that you were now pregnant, and picking up vitamins and other things so your body was more ready.

Barry was off in another row of the store, picking up a few cases of water and some other stuff for you. A smile makes its way to your face as you think how good he's been to you so far, your little silver lining.

"Did you find what you need?" Barry's voice pulls you out of your thoughts.

"Yep," You nod. "Now just need to go grab the ones from the pharmacy."

"How about you do that, and I go pay for this stuff."

"Barry, I am not going to let you pay for all of this stuff." You object.

"Try and stop me." He smirks, putting his hands on his hips.

You let out a huff of air, before pushing the hand held basket into his stomach, making him cough a little.

"Asshole." You mumble, but you still smile as he gives you a kiss on the cheek.

It doesn't take long for you to grab the other pills, but Barry is already in the car by the time you get there.

"Ready to head to the grump space?" He asks, as you clip your seat belt.

"Yep. What on earth is that?" You ask, noticing something pink in the bag in the back.

Barry smiles, reaching back and pulling the object out, making you want to cry or smack him, you're not sure. Taking it, you turn the unicorn over in your hands, before squishing it to your chest.

"For the little one."

"I hate you." You sniffle, taking his hand that he holds out to you.

"I know."

~*~

You don't know why you feel so nervous, it's not like the grumps are going to treat you any different when they hear the news. Well, they might be more careful with you, but that's about it. So far only Suzy and Ross were in the same place, so Barry was going around to find Arin and Danny. Sure the rest would be told too, but those four were easier to tell all together.

"Ok, ok, stop pushing." Danny grumbled, as he came into the room, swatting at Barry.

Arin was just laughing at the two, sitting down next to Suzy when he was close enough.

"So why the meeting?" Ross asked, turning around in his chair.

"Well, (Y/N) has something to say." Barry says, sitting down with Dan.

"You're not leaving the Grumps, are you?" Suzy asks, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"No, I'm not planning on leaving the grumps," You say, shaking your head. "Though I'm going to be adding a mini grump to the show."

"A mini.... Oh my god!" Suzy gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Huh? I'm lost." Danny said, looking around but the other two looked just as confused,

"She's pregnant, you dumb asses." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. OH. I got it." Danny said, though that just made you roll your eyes now.

"Is it Barry's?" Arin asks, making said male choke and your face heat up.

"No. It's my ex's. Me and Barry have never." You make vauge hand gestures.

"Does he know?" Ross asks, at the same time Suzy asks if she can touch your stomach.

"You won't feel much, but sure," You tell her, before looking over at Ross. "Not yet, I don't even know how to, honestly."

"Don't you worry, we won't let any douchebag take away your happily ever after with our Barricorn." Danny says, getting a punch in the arm from him.

"How do you even..?" You ask, as Suzy rubs her hand over your taut stomach.

"Because of the pictures of you and him snuggled up real close in the bean bag chair the other day." Arin answers, with a smirk.

"Touche."

"So when do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Suzy asks.

"A couple of weeks. I figure in that time I'll figure out what I'm going to do about my ex and all of that." You sigh, rubbing the back of your neck.

"Well just let us know if you need anything, from any of us, you're one of us. We take care of each other." Arin says, the rest nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys. But right now, I think I just need a nap."

"Well you know where the bean bags are. And I'm pretty sure that we can handle things with out Barry for a while." Danny smiles, making you chuckle.

~*~

"Told you that it was going to go well." Barry says, hand rubbing over your back.

"You did. But you don't have to be so smug about it."

"Who? Me? Smug? Nah."

You just roll your eyes, a gesture that seems to be your most prominent today, wrapping your arm around his waist.

"Just hush your mouth and let me get some sleep."

"Whatever the pregnant lady wants."

"Straight up."

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will change as the story goes on, so will the rating, if need be.


End file.
